Fly, Kagome, Fly
by isla1212
Summary: Kagome is about to turn Suzuran upside down. Pairing is undecided
1. Rocky beginnings

_Title: Fly, Kagome, Fly_

Sort of like Dear School Gang leader, except with the characters from Crows Zero: the Movie and Inuyasha.

A/N: This takes place just before the events that happened in the movie. If you haven't seen it, I don't want to spoil anything as I will sort of follow the story from there.

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

Kagome stared at the run down school with a sense of uneasiness filling her sapphire like orbs.

Suzuran.

It was just as she had imagined it.

She stared at the new name plate that decorated the gate.

It used to read Suzuran Boys School. However, since they decided to go co-ed, they had to create a new sign to reflect the change, but due to the awful reputation the boys had at Suzuran, parents were unwilling to send their daughters to such a school.

That is to say all parents except for hers.

"What was mama thinking?" She groaned.

Cat calls and whistles could be heard from behind her.

Kagome whirled around and glared at the boys.

"Oi, she's fine and feisty."

Kagome just turned around and walked through the gate.

"Washio you totally just got blown off." His cronies laughed heartily as the girl slowly crossed the grounds.

Washio threw his cigarette down.

"Bitch, do you know who is talking to you?"

Kagome ignored him and kept on walking.

Suddenly he was in her face with his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I was talking to you."

"Obviously I didn't want to listen." She shot back cooly, her eyes drawn into slits.

His cronies now surrounded the two, but Kagome wasn't worried.

She could handle these boys.

If Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had taught her one thing, it was how to take care of herself. Also, they had insisted she carry a metal plate with her in her bag.

Washio shoved her around the circle, but since he was so focused on bullying her he failed to notice Serizawa saunter through the gate.

Serizawa shoved a few of the second years out of the way.

Kagome was getting sick of their teasing. Unfortunately for Serizawa, he came at the wrong moment to save her.

The moment he placed his hand on her shoulder, she swung her school bag at the unknown person.

Washio and his followers watched in morbid fascination as the head of Suzuran fell to ground from one hit and by a girl no less.

Kagome stared at the unknown man in horror. She knew he hadn't been one of the ones bullying her.

"Run!" Washio yelled and in true fashion the boys fled leaving a very bewildered girl and the unconscious head of Suzuran in their wake.

Washio knocked into Tokio, Tokaji, and Tsutsumoto on his way out.

"I'll fucking kill you, bastard!" Tsutsumoto hollered at Washio.

"What the hell?" Tokaji yelled seeing Serizawa on the ground and a very worried looking girl tending to him.

"Oi, Serizawa!" Tsutsumoto cried as they ran toward their leader.

"What the hell happened here?" Tokio asked, wondering if the girl could provide some answers.

"I bet it was those punks we passed on the way in here."

"Don't get all worked up for nothing." Serizawa groaned as he sat up.

She had really done one over on him.

"But you're the head of Suzuran. Of course we're going to get worked up." Tokio said as he helped Serizawa to stand.

"Actually, I'm not." He brushed off the dirt from his pants and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"What the hell?" Tokaji asked.

"She took me out with one swing," he motioned to where Kagome still sat. "And I don't hit girls."

"You," Serizawa stopped Tokaji from approaching her.

"But what are we going to do about Suzuran?" Tokio asked. What about their dream of finally accomplishing what no other head had been able to do?

"We don't have to follow her." Tsutsumoto supplied, his eyes taking in her form. "I doubt she could fight anyway."

Kagome glared at Tsutsumoto. How dare he assume she couldn't fight.

"It's true. Someone else will just take her down, and then after that we can take down whoever becomes head. We've got more power than any other player here." Tokaji added, trying to find a way for them to still reach their goal.

Serizawa threw down his cigarette butt and ran a hand through his hair.

He finally turned to Kagome and offered her a hand.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Do you always come to other schools looking to take out their heads?"

It took Kagome a minute to figure out what he meant, but once she did she smiled. "I'm new to the school."

Tokaji and Tsutsumoto laughed.

"Are you stupid?" Tokaji muttered, a malicious grin tugging at the corners of his lips."Suzuran is an all boys school."

Kagome was really starting to regret agreeing to help her family friend.

"Suzuran just went co-ed this year, but I bet you didn't know because you don't seem the type to go to class."

"Why you,"

Serizawa just grinned. He liked a girl with spunk.

"We'll follow you."

Kagome looked dumbfounded by his statement.

"What?" Kagome, Tokaji, and Tsutsumoto all said in unison.

"My army will follow you."

"I don't want to lead. You can keep your position."

"That's not how things work here at Suzuran. We fight for power. We don't relinquish it. If Serizawa won't fight you, then there is nothing we can do about it." Tokio explained to Kagome.

Kagome just groaned.

"Gather everyone. She'll need to be introduced." Serizawa ordered, knowing they would follow.

"But while we're here, this is Tokio, Tsutsumoto, Tokaji, and I am Serizawa former head of Suzuran."

She just blinked. Was everyone going to be like this?

"Kagome, I just transferred into class 2-A and as you're all aware the only girl here."

The four grinned at her.

Kagome smacked her forehead. What had she just gotten herself into?


	2. Serizawa

Fly, Kagome, Fly

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I was surprised this was met with a lot better reception than I had originally anticipated. You guys rock!

You can thank JessicaAnnCowley for this update. I received a PM from her today wondering when this was going to be updated, so I got my act together and busted this out.

This chapter will follow the movie pretty closely, so if you would not like anything to be spoiled, please do not continue to read. While I have changed some aspects to fit the story, I do not want to ruin this for anyone who plans on watching the movie.

I hope you enjoy it!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

Genji stared at the barren wasteland that was Suzuran.

Ever since he could remember, his father had told him stories about the famous Crows institution that many had tried to take over but had failed.

His own father had tried, but he had not been able to conquer the entire school.

He grinned.

That was the only reason why he had transferred there. He was going to prove to his old man that he could do what he had failed to accomplish during his days at Suzuran. He was going to rule the school.

He took a long drag on his cigarette.

Well, that and if he succeeded he would be worthy to take over the family business.

Genji directed his gaze to the ugly stain on the upper rooftop building where a Tamao Serizawa's current claim as King of Crows currently stood.

He stared at the proclamation high on the rooftop and smirked. While Serizawa may be the current king of the Crows, Genji would soon be usurping the position.

He threw down his cigarette and pulled a can of spray paint from his bag and climbed the ladder.

Serizawa wouldn't be the king of Suzuran for much longer now that he was there.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he jumped down and headed into the school.

He didn't have anything else to do.

The first year representative stared at his new classmates with unease. He had been on track to get into some prestigious high schools in Tokyo but had chocked on their entrance exams. After everything was said and done, Suzuran was the only high school who could take him.

He gulped.

"We look to Suzuran to give us the knowledge and strength of mind, to shape us into responsible members of society," A bead of sweat crawled down his face as he watched one of his peers climb up onto the stage.

Without warning the other boy kicked the first year representative down and took the mike.

"Listen up,"

The other members of the freshman class cheered at his display of brute strength.

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. She'd never seen such blatant acts of disrespect before. Not only were they not paying attention, but they weren't wearing their uniforms correctly.

"I thought I'd find you up here."

She turned to see Totosai hobbling over to her side.

"I hope you and mama know what you guys are doing."

He didn't say anything at first. He had known he would be asking a lot of her and her family, but he had a plan. One that would work beautifully if he could get all of the pieces in place.

"Kagome, you'll see in due time how much of an influence you'll have on these students."

Kagome wasn't so sure.

They looked pretty set in their ways to her.

Kagome watched as they filed out of the gymnasium.

She turned an amused smile to her long-time family friend and the principal of the school. "Shouldn't you be doing something about the incident currently going on outside?"

Totosai chuckled heartily.

"I assume one of the other teachers has already called the cops."

"I can't believe this is going to be my new school."

"This is a fairly normal day here too."

Kagome just groaned.

!

!

**Meanwhile elsewhere…**

Serizawa stared at the asphalt.

Only days ago he had been so sure of who he was and his friends that nothing else seemed to matter, but now he felt like his world was crashing down around him. While he was slightly perplexed at how the mere slip of a girl could replace him as the head of Suzuran, Tokio was more important.

Serizawa fumbled with a lighter to light the cigarette that was clasped loosely between his lips.

"Tamao,"

He raised his head to look at Tokio. He was walking with such a swagger and a grin plastered to his face.

"I'm a healthy man."

He knew without a doubt that was a lie.

"That's good." He returned his attention back to the cigarette. He needed a distraction because he didn't want to be angry at his best friend.

Tokio nodded and hopped on his motorcycle and started the engine.

Serizawa turned his steady gaze toward Tokio, the muscle in his jaw flexing as he held back what he wanted to say.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and get on."

"Hey Tokio what's that?"

"Huh?"

"You're walking." Serizawa pushed Tokio to the side.

"Huh? But you can't ride my bike. Oi, Tamao!" But it was too late. Tamao had already taken off. Unfortunately for him, he was not skilled at riding a motorcycle and crashed head first into a work van that was parked ahead.

After the initial shock, Serizawa righted himself and reached back for the helmet. More angry than hurt, he muttered, "Why are you lying to me?" and then took off again leaving Tokio stranded and alone in the hospital parking lot.

Serizawa was just getting the hang of things when he almost ran into a car.

"Watch it jerk!" He yelled furiously at the driver of the car.

A withered, old face poked its head out the window. "Serizawa, do you have a license to drive that thing?"

Serizawa paled as he recognized the driver.

A guilty expression made its way onto his face, but he didn't dwell on it as he turned to flee the scene.

The driver quickly grabbed his flashing light and put it on the top of his car.

"If Serizawa wants a chase, it is on." He then flipped a u-turn and proceeded to tailgate Serizawa down the street.

!

!  
!

**Suzuran**

Genji had heard the commotion and had walked around front to see what was going on. All of the first years had gathered around too.

He could see six Yakuza soldiers standing on the school grounds.

They were apparently looking for Serizawa.

He smirked. This would be the perfect opportunity to show his strength. He cracked his knuckles and waited for the perfect time to saunter out there.

!

!**  
**

**Somewhere close to Suzuran**

The detective in pursuit of Serizawa was beyond frustrated. He had been chasing him through narrow little shops and alleys and was about to lose him as Serizawa was about to turn a corner.

He quickly grabbed his radio mike.

"Serizawa, let's play chicken." Serizawa disappeared around the corner.

Frustrated he yelled into the mike, "Serizawa, CHICKEN."

He waited for a few moments before Serizawa reappeared, a fierce look of determination on his face. He threw the helmet to the side and revved the engine.

The two men had a silent stare down before Serizawa made the first move.

The detective soon followed after and floored it.

At the last moment, the detective veered to the left to avoid hitting Serizawa and flipped over some crates that had been in the alley.

Serizawa laughed. "Don't diss the poor!" He moved to brake, but he found the part fell off has he applied pressure. The handbrake also popped off.

Many shouts of terror could be heard as he hurtled through the bike racks and onto the school property.

He could see several figures ahead of him fighting.

"Out of the way!" He yelled as he zoomed by.

Genji watched as the figure tried to brake with his legs but was unable stop the motorbike.

Serizawa whipped around and jumped off the bike as it was about to crash into an old sports net.

Genji turned his attention back to one of the Yakuza guys who stood up to fight him. Without a second thought he punched the guy square in the jaw.

Tamao got up and walked toward Genji.

"Aren't those my guests?" He stared at the injured Yakuza underlings that littered the ground around them.

Genji shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at Serizawa. "How should I know? I haven't seen you before. I'm new here."

Serizawa didn't know if he should feel relieved or worried to hear that, but he didn't have time to think about it as police sirens filled the air.

Approximately ten police cars drove up all with their lights and sirens ablaze.

The injured detective from before promptly hopped out of the car and hobbled a few steps forward.

"SERIZAWA!"

Genji looked at the guy he had been talking to with disbelief clearly written on his face.

He didn't waste any time in walking toward the police brigade.

"You're Tamao Serizawa?" He asked just as Serizawa was about to pass.

"Yep."

The freshman watched as Serizawa was put into the back of a police car with a mix between wonder and apprehension.

"You've come to one crazy school, Kagome." Totosai said and winked.

Kagome decided right then and there she was officially doomed.

Her self-appointed second in command had just landed himself a one way ticket to jail. Things were really looking up for her.

!

!  
!

Scarlet: Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy that you were looking for a Inuyasha and Crows crossover. :P I still haven't decided on who she should end up with. I keep going back and forth. :)

Twilightrose07: I do plan on having the other boys from Inuyasha appear in this fic. I don't think I am going to have any of them at Suzuran, but you never know :P

Chel: I am so glad you like it!

Bebepantheon: I agree. There is something about Serizawa…then again I do like Genji, and Tokio, and Izaki too. lol I was thinking about rinda-man…not sure what to do with him yet. I have an idea but haven't fully developed it yet. Thank you for offering to help me! I may take you up on that :D

JessicaAnnCowley: Thank you for your review. I appreciate your feedback. I would love to know what you think is missing? I would like to try and work on this if it is possible :)

Darksilvercloud: I hope it'll turn out well! I am glad you think it sounds fun :)

C.A.Q.: I am glad you like it!

Whitedemoness11: I am glad it made you giggle! Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny :( I hope you enjoyed it though!

Miko-of-the-cherry-blossoms: Thank you so much for reviewing!

IceLilith: Thank you so much for the compliment! I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	3. Shady Business

Fly, Kagome, Fly

A/N: Thank you once again for your support!

Kagome resisted the urge to groan as Sango moved the conversation to her sudden transfer. "So explain again why you had to transfer schools?" Kagome could hear the frustration in Sango's voice, but Sango couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. What changes had happened since she had transferred.

"Well, my mom thought it would be best for me to experience school in a different environment and way from Hojo."

If they would have been together Kagome would have seen Sango roll her eyes. "Cut the BS Kagome. I've been your best friend since we were four. I know when you're avoiding the question."

Kagome cringed. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Sango. She bit her lip subconsciously. It was a terrible habit she had picked up as a child and had never been able to quit.

"Our long time family friend thinks that I will be able to help the school." Kagome was satisfied with her answer. It was vague, but it still answered Sango's question.

"And what school did you transfer too? You've been avoiding the subject for weeks now. Ever since you told me you weren't going to be returning to Gakuen."

Kagome gulped. Sango was right. She had been but for a very good reason. She knew all of her friends would go absolutely crazy once they found out the truth.

"Just an institution a little outside of Tokyo."

"A name Kagome." She knew Sango's patience was wearing thin. She rarely used that tone of voice with her. It was usually reserved for Miroku.

"Suzuran." She whispered the name over the phone, but Sango had heard her loud and clear.

She blinked once and then twice even though she was fully aware Kagome would not be able to see it. "YOU'RE WHAT? How could you be enrolled there? I thought it was an all boys school? Do you know what they are going to do to you? How could your mother send you there? She should be committed."

Kagome wanted to smack herself in the forward but decided against it since she seemed to be doing that a lot as of late.

"It just became co-ed, but I am currently the only girl enrolled. My mom agreed that the school could use some feminine touches and volunteered for me to go when all of the other parents decided to safeguard their daughters."

Kagome wasn't going to lie. She was still quite mad at her mother. The decision had been sudden and without consultation. Sango and Kagome had had so many plans for the last two years of high school.

"The guys are going to flip when they hear this." She could clearly hear the amusement in her voice.

"No," She shouted, hoping that it would bring Sango back to the more important matter at hand.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" She could almost feel Sango's confusion.

"I don't want the guys to know about this. They would totally freak out, and it would just be more of a hassle than it already is. If they ask tell them I am being homeschooled."

She knew they would be mad at her, but she couldn't tell them she was going to Suzuran and her mother agreed that it was best not to let them know she had transferred to the school of Crows.

"If you're sure about this Kagome."

"I am." At least that is what she had been telling herself. "The less Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru know the better." She was certain that if they found out they would only try to rescue her, but there was nothing they could do. She'd have to finish out her education at Suzuran.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Just be safe there. Suzuran isn't known for being the toughest school in Japan for nothing."

"Believe me I know." She'd now seen firsthand just how ruthless they could be.

"Well I better go now." Sango said somewhat lamely. She didn't know what else to say to Kagome. In fact she was sure there were no words that would have been appropriate for the situation.

"I'll talk to you later."

As Kagome settled down to sleep she wondered how the other members of Suzuran would react when they found out she was in charge.

"If only papa hadn't gone to school there I wouldn't be in this mess." She mumbled as she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

!

!  
!

Across town Tokio, Tokaji, and Tsutsumoto stood in Club S with their cigarettes lit and their jackets tossed over their shoulders.

Serizawa had been dealing with their army for the last few hours, so it left the three of them alone to their own devices.

"So," Tokio didn't know what else to say. He was at a loss for words. Everything they had been working for was crumbling.

Tokaji and Tsutsumoto raised their eyebrows in question.

"Tamao isn't the head anymore." He finally said.

Tokaji sneered. "Don't worry about that."

Tokio stood a little bit straighter. "What do you mean by that?"

Tsutsumoto didn't like the way Tokaji was acting. He'd seen the way he had looked at Kagome. The contempt evident in his dark orbs.

"Come on guys she's a little girl. Do you really think she'll last here?"

"But we're following her." Tsutsumoto said, snubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray.

Tokaji just gave a noncommittal shrug as he lit another cigarette. "Just because Serizawa won't fight her doesn't mean the other guys won't. What about Rinda-man? I am sure he would have no problem taking her out even if he is just a by stander in this war."

Tokio and Tsutsumoto shared a look. There were a lot of things they would do for the sake of the war, but they wouldn't hit girls. Having a female at the school of Crows definitely changed everything.

"They could try, but then we would protect her just as we did Serizawa." Tokio defended, trying to make Tokaji listen.

"Either way, Serizawa is going to have his work cut out for him trying to get the other members of our army to follow her." Tokaji commented, a cloud of smoke billowing from his lips.

"Plus who knows if she'll even come back to school." He added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Tsutsumoto hoped Tokaji hadn't done anything stupid that would incur the wrath of Serizawa. Even if he wasn't the number one anymore that didn't mean he was not a force to be reckoned with.

"She's the only girl at an institution that has blood and sweat built into its very foundations. I assume she is like every other high school girl. She's scared."

Tokio silently hoped he was right, but he wasn't so sure. If anything, Serizawa would make her come back. She was after all the new Queen of the Crows.

!

!  
!

!

Kagehoshi Shadowstar: Thanks for the review! I hope I don't disappoint.

totaalt: I'm happy I've piqued your interest :)

shootingstar77: :)

twilightrose07: I'm pretty sure that detective should have his badge yanked...although it did provide a lot of comic relief

bebepanthenon: Thank you so much for PMing me. It made me realize I have neglected ALL of my fics. I'll try to be better with the next chapter.

JollyLoser: Thank you for your kind words! Haha this chapter deviates from the movie quite a bit but fear not there will be more chapters like the movie.


	4. Settling in

_Title: Fly, Kagome, Fly_

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me until now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

!

Kagome peered around the rooftop somewhat timidly. It was not that she was necessarily afraid of the others without Serizawa around, but she was a little wary. They hadn't exactly welcomed her with open arms, but she figured they couldn't be as bad as they looked. At least she hoped not.

Mustering all the courage she could she walked around the corner in search of the other guys she had met previously.

The upperclassmen had been very tightlipped about Serizawa and his army. In fact, when she had asked the Mikami brother's about him, they tried to get her to side with their class as they were planning on taking Serizawa down anyway.

She sincerely doubted they would have any luck but declined politely as she did not want to be the one to tell them she was actually the new leader and had Serizawa's full support.

"Good morning," She greeted cheerfully despite her gaze on the spray paint high above the ground. The name under the 'King of Suzuran' had been scratched out. She wondered if they were going to put her name up there to proclaim to everyone who now ruled the school. She internally cringed.

"Good morning." Tokio returned as he rose from his seat. He felt it necessary since she was their new leader and of the female persuasion.

Unfortunately, Tokaji did not share his thoughts on the matter and barely gave the poor girl a second glance before making his next move.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other uneasily. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I accidentally became the leader of Suzuran. I know that conquering the school is a dream as old as the institution itself."

"If you understand that then you won't have a problem understanding why we can't follow you." Tokaji grumbled, a cigarette hanging lazily from his lips as he glared at the short raven-haired girl.

Kagome didn't know what to say in response. Luckily for her she was saved as Tsutsumoto and Tokio jumped in to defend her. "Tokaji, the other classes will eat her alive. No offense." Kagome smiled gently. She knew instinctively that Tsutsumoto wasn't trying to insult her. Even with her limited training she wasn't sure she'd be able to defend herself against the first years, second years, and third years who would seek to take her out once the news had been more widely known.

"Serizawa won't allow the other classes or other schools to come after her." Tokio added, hoping to put her fears to rest.

Tokaji was still having a hard time believing that the little slip of a girl in front of him was the new leader. Even the guys he had thought he could count on to rebel had shocked him when they had pledged their allegiance to her.

They reasoned if Serizawa was following her they didn't want to oppose him. He was nothing short of a demon and incurring his wrath would not be wise if they wanted to make it to graduation.

"Well, anyway I just wanted to give you some sweets I made." She said as she placed little bags on the edge of their rickety card table.

She didn't wait for a response before she waved and left knowing it would be best not to overstay her welcome. Tsutsumoto gently picked up one of the brightly colored bags. "We really do have a girl here at Suzuran."

Tokaji had about as much as he could handle. He flipped the table over in anger and pinned his friends with a glare. "Who cares if she made us cookies?"

"What's with the yelling?" Tamao asked with a yawn as he made his way toward the group. Detective had to cut him loose because he had also caused quite the collateral damage and reckless endangerment to innocent bystanders during their chase and game of chicken.

"You must've just passed Kagome." Tokio said as he noticed the brightly colored bag in Serizawa's hand. He nodded as he popped one of the cookies into his mouth. "Wah! Delicious!" Tamao's happy face caused Tsutsumoto to punch Tokaji in the arm.

"What the hell?" He cursed, surprised by the sudden attack.

"You asshole, you ruined the cookies! The first time I've been given sweets from a girl and you ruin them." Tokaji made some derisive noise in response but chose not to say anything on the matter.

Oblivious to the undercurrents of animosity, Serizawa righted the table as he munched happily on the cookies Kagome had given him. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's play mahjong."

!

!

Kagome was less than bright eyed and bushy tailed as she waited patiently for the bell to ring. She was not surprised to find the classroom empty as she sincerely doubted that the students at Suzuran really cared about academia if the display at the opening ceremony was an accurate depiction of the type of boys enrolled. She rolled her eyes and placed her head heavily in her palm.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have a field day if they knew she was there. When they were younger they had been her protectors at her beck and call. She smiled. Her knights in shining armor always there to rescue her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door slid open to reveal a middle-aged man with thick glasses. He didn't even step into the room before he started to slide the door shut.

"Sensei," She said in an attempt to draw him back. The door stopped suddenly. She could tell she had visibly shocked him as his eyes widened to the point of being comical as he did a triple take to make sure he actually saw a student sitting there.

She waited for a few moments but when all he did was stare at her slack jawed she quickly introduced herself. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. I just transferred here."

"Are you sure you're in the correct class?" He finally asked once he recovered from the initial shock.

Kagome smiled widely. "Yep, Principal Totosai assured me I would be well taken care of under your tutelage."

He blinked owlishly back at her still skeptical whether or not to believe what she was saying. He hadn't been notified the new girl would be placed in his class. His face turned purple as he registered the information.

Kagome took a tentative step back as she watched his face slowly take on a purplish hue. He slid the door shut with a sharp _'snap'_ and stalked away. Kagome was torn between following him and staying put as she wasn't sure what he planned on doing. She decided she would wait a few more moments before seeking Totosai's help.

She was not going to let her education suffer just because he wanted her to be his guinea pig. She would make him teach her if she had to.

She didn't have to wait long before the man returned with his old copy of the text. She had no doubt that Totosai just now informed him that she was a student in his class if his dark mutterings were a solid indicator. Kagome could also tell he wasn't sure what to do as he had not prepared any proper lesson plans because he was unused to having any students in attendance for his class.

"Miss Higurashi, please read aloud page 1."

Kagome nodded and stood as she had been taught.

!

**Back on the rooftop**

"Who did that?" Serizawa wondered as he lit a cigarette.

Tokio looked at the wall behind Serizawa fully aware of what he was referring to and who had done it. "I don't know. Maybe it was one of our cute first years."

Tokaji snorted. "Don't worry about them. Let's concentrate on the third years. That is if the princess will still let us continue with our conquest."

"She did say she understands that conquering Suzuran has been a goal of those who have enrolled here." Tsutsumoto commented as he discarded a tile.

"I think we should conquer classes B, C, D, and E in order then."

"The Mikami brothers are in class B." It wasn't a secret that the two brothers had been amassing their own faction to take on Serizawa's Army. However, the third years were going to present the biggest challenge as each class had very strong personalities leading them.

"Woah!" Serizawa shouted, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline as he looked at the tile he had just drawn.

Tokio looked amused. "What?"

Serizawa placed the tile next to his others. "Thirteen orphans."

"You're lying. You've been cheating again."

"No, I mean it. Ready!" Just as he had laid them all down, someone bumped the table sending the tiles scattering to the floor. Serizawa's face crumbled. He was going to buy calpi.

"Genji?" He nodded in greeting.

Tokaji grabbed his stool and was about to attack Genji when Tokio hurried over to restrain him. He held him at arm's length.

"Chill out."

"Who is he?"

"An old friend from junior high."

"So what?" Tokio's temper flared. He had had enough of Tokaji mouthing off.

"I said chill out!"

Genji and Tokio shared strained greetings as Serizawa mourned his near triumphant win over Tsutsumoto, Tokaji, and Tokio.

"I hear you're the top man around here. Show me." Tokio was surprised. He had been shocked when he had arrived and seen his name scribbled on the graffitied wall.

"You're too-" Tsutsumoto punched Tokaji to keep from revealing the truth. They hadn't really discussed their course of action now that they were following Kagome and revealing that the only girl enrolled now had control of a sizeable army was sure to make them seem like easy targets.

"Wait. Genji wait! Why do you want to fight Tamao?" He called after him, but Genji didn't respond. He simply kept on walking.

"Hey!"

Tokio paled. He didn't want them to get into a fight just yet. "Tamao, wait." Tokio knew it would be futile to restrain Serizawa, but he tried anyway.

"I had thirteen orphans!" Tsutsumoto helped to keep Tamao from attacking Genji. "It was cash in the pocket!" Tamao yelled angrily.

"Serizawa!"

"What?" He was livid. The vein in his forehead looked about ready to burst.

"The Mikami brothers. How convenient." Tokaji threw his cigarette down with a smirk. The Mikami brothers couldn't have picked a better time to fight Serizawa.

The two brother's strutted forward with confidence. They had seen Serizawa's work, but they were looking forward to the idea of wiping the floor with his face.

"Genji," Tokio moved around Serizawa to stand in back of Genji. "We've got no time for you now. If you really want a crack at Tamao, go take on second year Rinda-man first."

"What are you-"

"Rinda-man?"

"If you beat him, come on back." Serizawa wasn't sure what Tokio was trying to do, but the Mikami brothers were really starting to grate on his nerves.

"Oi, Serizawa."

"Let's get this over with. We're busy men!"

Genji didn't want to concede to his request. He wanted to hurry up and prove that he could take on Tamao and conquer the school. He would show his old man he had what it takes to succeed him in the business.

He sighed. "Just this once."

Unfortunately for the Mikami brothers the fight was over before it had even begun. Tamao let Manabu have a free shot. It wasn't until Manabu attempted to kick him did he finally react. He grabbed the raised leg, punched him in the jaw, and then twisted the leg around and applied some pressure.

Seeing his brother in pain, Go jumped down and took a swing at Serizawa. Unfortunately for him Serizawa was still upset over his loss and hit him with a powerful uppercut which knocked him out cold.

Manabu staggered to his feet and threw another punch at Serizawa but missed, so Serizawa grabbed him around his mid-section, lifted him over his head, and then slammed him into the ground.

"I assume they'll admit defeat." Tsutsumoto commented from his position a few feet away. Now all they had to do was devise a plan of attack to conquer the other classes.


End file.
